Please Remember Me
by cenaslover
Summary: Trish and Christian are happy and together, at least that’s what she thinks. But what happens when Christian starts to have doubts? Will he leave the woman he claims to love? Characters: TrishChristian


**A/N: Hey guys, I know I have a bunch of other stories I'm writing right now but, this idea came to me and I couldn't help but write it. I hope you like it.**

Trish Stratus/ Christian: One-shot

Trish and Christian are happy and together, at least that's what she thinks. But what happens when Christian starts to have doubts? Will he leave the woman he claims to love?

This story is based on the song, _Please Remember Me, By: Tim McGraw_

Disclaimer: I don't own Trish or Christian, or any other superstars that may be mentioned in this story.

**Please Remember Me**

_All our tears have reached the sea__  
Part of you will live in me__  
Way down deep inside my heart__  
The days keep coming without fail__  
New wind is gonna find your sail__  
That's where your journey starts_

Trish smiled as her and Christian walked along side the shore of the beach hand in hand. It was dark, and you could see the stars, and she was with the person she loved, to her life couldn't get any better. But unfortunately he didn't feel the same way, but he couldn't tell her, it would break her heart.

He stopped for a moment, and Trish turned to him with a confused look on her face. "Why did you stop?" She asked curiously.

"I want to remember this moment, and how beautiful you look right now." He said as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Trish smiled and hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Christian said pulling her closer to him. "No matter what." He said kissing her on the forehead.

_You'll find better love __  
Strong as it ever was __  
Deep as the river runs__  
Warm as the morning sun__  
Please remember me _

"Can you promise me something?" He asked.

"Of course." Trish said pulling away from him a little bit.

"Never forget me." He whispered in her ear.

"I won't," Trish said as they hugged again. "Did you notice that whenever we're here in New Jersey we come to this beach and walk along the shore together?"

"Yeah, it's where we had our first kiss. Do you remember that?" He asked laughing a little.

"Oh, yeah. We were standing right over there," Trish said pointing to the spot a little ways away from her. "And we were arguing, and you just kissed me." Trish said laughing a little as well.

"Yeah. And we've come here ever since."

_Just like the waves down by the shore  
Gonna keep on coming back for more  
Cause we don't ever wanna stop  
Out in this brave new world you see  
Oh, the valleys and the peaks  
And I can see you on the top _

They started to walk again and he pulled her closer to him and wrapped an arm around her waist, he just didn't know how he was going to do this. "We better get going. It's getting late."

"Yeah, come on." Trish said.

When they entered their hotel room, they layed on the bed and Trish was wrapped in Christian's arms. This felt right to her, she felt safe, and for the first time in her life she felt like someone actually loved her.

She smiled at the memory of her and Christian arguing on the beach two years earlier, the night when he first kissed her.

Flashback

"Trish, will you just listen to me?" Christian begged turning her around to face him.

"No!" Trish yelled.

"Why? What did I do?"

"You were flirting with my best friend." Trish said as a tear fell from her eye.

"No, I wasn't. I was talking to her."

"I know the difference between talking and flirting, okay? I'm not stupid!" She yelled again.

"I don't know why it's such a big deal, we're not dating or anything."

Trish sighed; he was right, they _weren't_ dating. "You're right. Do whatever you want, I don't care." She said walking away.

He didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of. He ran after her and turned her around again.

"I told you…" Trish was cut off by him gently pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was short and sweet, but Trish could feel that they were meant to be together, and she swore at that very moment that she would never lose him.

End Of Flashback

_You'll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me _

When Trish was finally asleep, Christian got up, but he was careful not to wake up, Trish. He went over to the closet and pulled out a suitcase. He started throwing his clothes into it, as he was just about done, he saw something drop to the floor, when he picked it up he could see that it was picture of him and Trish from two months earlier, when both of them were happy.

He studied the picture for a few moments, and gently ran the pad of his thumb over Trish's face in the picture. He gently put it into his suitcase and closed it. He put on his shoes, and jacket. He took a pen and piece of paper and wrote a note, and he put the note on his side of the bed. Then he walked over to Trish's side and gently brushed her hair back, then kissed her on her cheek.

He took one last look around the room, and at Trish, picked up his suitcase and left.

_Remember me when you're out walking__  
When snow falls high outside your door__  
Late at night when you're not sleeping__  
And moonlight falls across your floor__  
And I can't hurt you anymore _

When Trish woke up the next morning, she noticed that Christian wasn't lying next to her like he usually was in the morning. She got up off the bed and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. She figured that he must be out with Randy, or John or something.

Twenty minutes later Trish emerged from the bathroom, and he still wasn't there. She picked up the phone and dialed John's number. "Hello?" He asked from the other line.

"Hey, it's Trish."

"Hey."

"Is Christian there?" She asked.

"No." John replied.

"Is he with Randy or something?"

"No, Randy's here." John was saying something else but Trish wasn't listening, she had spotted a piece of paper on the bed.

She sat on the bed and began to read the note. She gasped at what it said, and hung up the phone, forgetting that John was still on the other end. She couldn't believe it; she read it again to make sure she wasn't reading it wrong, and she wasn't, it said…

_**Trish,**_

_**I'm sorry it has to be this way, I wish it didn't. I wish I could stay. I don't want to leave you, and I don't want to hurt you, but it's something that I have to do. I'm just holding you back, and I can't do that anymore, you deserve better. I know you won't understand why I'm doing this right now but hopefully you will soon. I love you, always remember that, no matter what. Please remember me.**_

_**Love,****  
**__Christian _

_You'll find better love__  
Strong as it ever was __  
Deep as the river runs__  
Warm as the morning sun__  
Please remember me__  
Please remember me _

A tear rolled down Trish's cheek, she couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe he would leave her. She sighed and wiped a tear off of her face. "I love you too, Christian. I always will."

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Did you like it? Or did you hate it? R&R, thanks.**


End file.
